Mayhem, Chaos and Diapers
by Alice Mizuko Utsune
Summary: Grace asks Alistair for a favor and now Alistair is stuck baby-sitting our favorite 39 clues gang-only as little kids! Now what mischief and trouble could happen now?


**First of all, I'd like to apologize to Hatsunefangirl for not putting this sooner. I'm so sorry TT^TT. But of course, you of all people should understand how busy the past few weeks had been T.T….Anyways, just stop calling me 'love' now will you? Okay. Sorry 'bout that. She's been bugging me all this time to write this story down and now I finally have. So please don't send the rabid badgers. Good. Oh and please take not. This is not a Grace/Alistair fic, so don't react fangirls.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES own the 39 clues and nor does Hatsunefangirl. If we did, then we would have killed off Evan Tolliver by now.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alistair Oh sighed heavily as he leaned on the large, comfortable chair in Grace Cahill's mansion. It had been very nice of Grace to invite him over to her house, but for what reason was still unknown to Alistair. Right now, he was waiting for Grace to come from the kitchen and serve him his tea.<p>

This had been a very hectic week of Alistair. A lot of work had just popped out of nowhere and it gave him no time to rest. Right now, all he needed was to lie down, close his eyes and enjoy a cool, refreshing breeze while relaxing in a foot massage. But now…he was contended as he could ever be with the comfy chair Grace had provided. Closing his eyes and throwing back his head so he faced the ceiling, Alistair allowed himself to doze off…one burrito, two burrito, three burrito, four burrito…

"Wake up, you bum!"

Alistair woke with a start to face Grace's stern expression. He sat up straight and immediately regained his composure. God, he hoped he hadn't been drooling.

"Grace. How pleasant of you to invite me here. Since I was unable to thank you before, I shall thank you now. So…thank you."

"Oh stop with the formalities, Alistair" Grace said, setting down a tray with a complete tea set on a table. "Anyways…" Grace sat on the chair across from him. Somehow, the way she looked at him unnerved him a little. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Alistair stared. A favor? Oh this was not going to be good.

"You see" Grace sighed. "I'm planning a little reunion for us Cahills. Unfortunately, there'll be no one to look after the kids." Grace looked at him expectantly. Alistair only said blankly, "Kids?"

Grace sighed. "Children, Alistair! Nobody can look after the children!"

Alistair nodded his head. "Yes, but what does this-?"

"Now this is where you come in" Grace interrupted. "Alistair" She gave him a look then said, "Would you like to baby-sit for a day?"

Alistair could only stare at Grace blankly. Baby-sit? As in…look after little kids? Alistair could handle office work, math calculations, reports, deadlines, even death threats. But when it came to baby-sitting…no, Alistair had no experience or special training on that field.

He sighed, "Grace, I-"

"But of course, I'll make sure that the children will be in their best behavior." Grace interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, Grace. But-"

"And of course, I'll give you everything you need. Milk bottles, baby wipes, extra diapers…"

Alistair grimaced. "Yes, Grace. But you see-"

"Alistair" Grace said, her voice suddenly getting serious. "I am in need of help here. Nobody else can do this, and you're the only one whom I can trust with this business. So…" Grace sighed and gave him a pitiful look. "Please, Alistair?"

Alistair sighed. Normally, if other people would have asked him for a favor like this, he would have said no right away. But when it came to Grace…that woman was a whole different story.

"Oh all right" Alistair grumbled.

* * *

><p>And so, it was that on that weekend, that Alistair found himself stuck with a shy, six-year-old Amy Cahill, clutching the hand of her 3-year-old brother Dan Cahill, who was squirming to break free of her grip; A rambunctious 7-year-old Hamilton Holt , who kept picking on the others and trying to sneak up from behind them; Rowdy, tough Reagan and Madison Holt, who, at only 3, had already mastered fist-fighting; Silent, sinister 6-year-old Ian Kabra, who moodily cast suspicious glances at the others while clutching his expensive-looking teddy bear; 3-year-old Natalie Kabra, who kept on whining about her barbies who needed new designer dresses at home; 7-year-old Jonah Wizard who spoke with a lisp and would always pretend he was in a concert; and finally 6-year-old Sinead, Net and Ted Starling, who awkwardly stood at the side, fidgeting with some metal objects they had picked up from who knows where.<p>

* * *

><p>Alistair sighed as he watched all the children. Amy was nervously trying to keep away from the others while her brother Dan was practically fighting to break free from her iron grip. Hamilton was trying to sneak up behind Ian who had spotted him beforehand and had managed to dodge his attack, causing Hamilton to fall face-first into the dirt, a stunned expression on his face. Reagan and Madison were still caught up in their fist fight while Natalie was having a tantrum. Jonah was singing to an imaginary audience while the Starlings sat on the ground, still fidgeting with their little gadgets.<p>

"Well, Alistair" Grace said, giving him a not-so-gentle pat on the shoulder. "Good luck" Then she quickly retreated into her house. Alistair sighed then he felt someone tug on his robe.

"Unkwel Awistaa?" Jonah said in his lisp. He stared at Alistair with large, innocent eyes, then he smiled sheepishly. "I haf to go potty."

Alistair groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're satisfied, dude T.T. Anyways, REVIEW IF YOU WANT HATSUNEFANGIRL TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you. We appreciate it<strong>


End file.
